Friday Nights
by LoisLane95
Summary: Oneshot about Hilde. HildexHeero friendship. I can't summarize so if you want the story come read. Plz review!


So i had this story in my head and needed to get it down. I don't know where it came from, either, it's not my usual story so tell me what you think of it. The main story takes place a year after endless waltz, and it pretends that duo did not start a junk shop or anything with Hilde. So enjoy!

Read and Review!

Oh, and i don't own Gundam wing.

* * *

Friday Nights

I, Hilde Schbeiker, lay unmoving on a pristine bed in a room in the hospital ward on the natural resource satellite MO2. I stared at the blanched ceiling tiles and prayed for the safe return of those who fought the war. My eyes were clenched shut and my fists grasped the sheets, for I was picturing every single way the one who saved my life could have been injured in the battle that had been raging in space earlier today.

Sally Po, my doctor had informed me just over two hours ago that the final battle between the two sides was over, and that a major crisis had been averted. The pilots of the gundams, she had said, were alive, but no details had been given. So I waited for Duo Maxwell, a gundam pilot, my savior and my love, to return to give me details.

The door opened and I relaxed. I slowly opened my eyes and was startled to find Heero Yuy staring intently at me. I had never spoken to him before, I only knew him by face, and he was the last person I had expected. I had heard a great deal about him from Duo when we had lived together, and he had explained that the pilot was not one to instigate contact with anyone he did not have to.

So I waited. I waited for news of Duo, because I could think of no other reason for him to be here. The words he actually spoke were foreign to his lips, and I later doubted he had even said them.

"Thank you," he said. "For telling us – me – where Relena was." He paused, and stood awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Thank you."

And Heero turned and swiftly left the room. I just stared at the blank space where he used to be, and waited for Duo to come.

I continued waiting. I waited until I was released from Sally Po's care three weeks later, with a clean bill of health. I even waited for a week after that, staying in a hotel room on Earth, but he never came.

* * *

I lay unmoving in bed. My alarm had just gone off, and I had to go to class in forty-five minutes, but my head was overruled by my body which was demanding sleep. I most definitely should have come home early last night, but my friends convinced me to stay by buying me another drink.

"Ugh…" I moaned, and rolled over. I mentally checked everything I had to do today and debated on whether it was worth it to get out of bed at all. There was English class, which I could catch up on easily, a Math class, which I had over ninety percent in as of now, so I could easily miss that, and then there was Chemistry. It would take me a while to catch up on that one, since I rarely took notes, and usually just made fun of the extremely dorky teacher with my friend. Well, it's not like I'd learn anything anyway. So I decided to stay in bed.

I smiled at the fact that I could have a lazy day like this, and had just closed my eyes when

TAP TAP TAP!

I threw off the covers in a fury, stood, and stormed through my small apartment to the door to find out who was knocking at eight o'clock in the bloody morning. I threw the door open and glared at the intruders.

Cassandra, Jelena and Sarah stood there smiling. And their smiles grew when they saw me glare. I grimaced. These three girls and I have known each other nearly since birth, and I knew my plans of laziness and relaxation was shot to hell. They were perky, fun, and my best friends. They were not going to leave me to sleep. They'd spend the day annoying me, just because it annoyed me. And I'd do the same to any one of them.

"What do you want," I whined as I returned to my bedroom leaving the door open so they could come in.

"I just knew you wouldn't be ready," Sarah said teasingly. "I saw how much you drank last night."

"What? I thought she only had two beers?" Cassi cut in.

"She did," Sarah said with a smirk, "but you know how cheap of a drunk she is. She's probably got a major hangover."

"And you know hangover's mean no school the next day, right Hilde?" Jelena finished. The four of them always went out on Thursday nights, and almost always took the next morning, if not day, off school.

"It's your fault I feel like this," I said, whining once again. "You bought me that second drink, Sarah. I'm blaming you."

"Oh shut up and get changed," she retorted. "I'll make up for it by buying you breakfast on the way to class. And yes we are going to class today."

I grumbled to myself as I put on a pair of jeans and the first clean shirt I had. I was hoping for a nice quiet morning. One where I could sleep until noon. The same one I wished for every Friday morning. I really should just ignore the girls when they knock next week, that'll teach them. But I knew I wouldn't. How could I when they were my best friends? And besides, they each had a key to my apartment.

"Damn it you guys," I complained as we left, "why can't we go out on Friday night's like normal people? Thursdays kill."

I knew the answer. The three of them had boyfriends, and Friday was the night they spent with their respective boyfriends. I, being the lonely girl who wasn't able to get my first love out of my mind, even two years later, found fault in every male who got within two feet of me.

Man I hated Friday nights. I was always by myself.

The three girls quieted, feeling a little guilty for ditching me. I smiled as my comment had the desired effect. Ha ha, if I'm lonely Friday nights, you all are going to at least feel bad for me. And let me sleep in on Friday mornings if I want to.

"You know why, unless you actually want to be there when Curtis and I are on a date." Sarah teased, lightening the mood, unfortunately. "It's your call."

Ugh. And I was so close to having them let me sleep the morning away.

We met up again at lunch at a restaurant just next door to our high school. I was the last to arrive because my math teacher was talking to me, she wanted me to tutor. Yeah, right. Well, I guess I could tutor on Friday nights since I'm not busy; and I'm not bitter, I swear. I sat down and was about to tell them off my new Friday plans when I was cut off by Sarah.

"Omigod, Hilde. You can NOT sit with us today. There is this amazingly hot boy over there. And one of us has to go talk to him. Since we're all taken, go talk to him, please."

"He's really hot. Hotter than all of our guys combined."

"Yeah, we've got some pick up lines too," Jelena joked. "We got bored waiting for you. So take a quick look, then head over there to hit on him!"

Cassi just smiled as if she understood the agony the other two put me through. But I knew better. For all her acted innocence I knew she had helped them come up with the pick up lines, just as I knew it was probably Sarah who spotted him – she has an eye for good looking guys – and it was probably Jelena's idea for the list of pick up lines.

I looked at the list. There were over twenty-five pick up lines. I was only five minutes late, and they came up with twenty-five pick up lines, for a guy they had never seen before. Oh, to be a seventeen year old girl.

I most defiantly didn't want to go talk to this hot guy, whoever he was, so I just ignored their comments. I started thinking about Duo, like I always do when they find a guy for me, and tried not to let them know what I was thinking about.

It was funny actually. These girls knew everything about me. I have spent every waking moment with them for as long as I can remember. They helped me move out of my parents place, and I have helped them with every emotional dilemma they've had. But I didn't tell them about Duo. I met him when I dropped out of school to join OZ, and I lost touch with the girls for the two months before the war ended. They knew I had joined OZ, that I had switched to the side of the gundam pilots, and that I had been injured in the war, but I hadn't told them about the guy I lived with for a month. I looked down at my plate and reminisced.

"Ah, Hilde?" Cassi blurted. "Come back down from space. The Hottie is coming over. And he's looking right at you!"

Just because I had been thinking of Duo, I allowed myself to hope it was him. I turned and saw a familiar pair of intense blue eyes staring at me. A mess of short brown hair sat on a perfectly featured face. An extremely toned body that wore a jean jacket over a black shirt walked to the table. Heero Yuy. I nearly gasped before I collected myself. But who can blame me for being startled, or even a little mad! This was the second time someone I thought was Duo Maxwell turned out to be Heero Yuy.

"Hilde. Can I talk to you?" he said. Then he looked at the other girls at the table and continued. "Uh, maybe in private?"

I nodded, and stood. My friends were dumb-struck at the fact that I knew someone hotter than all their boyfriends combined. But the stupefaction didn't last long, as soon as Heero and I were two steps from the table, an enormously loud giggling fit erupted from those three girls.

Heero and I walked around the block. He still hadn't said anything. I was waiting, knowing he was a little slow to express himself. But after ten minutes, I was too curious to wait.

"What is it? What did you come all the way out here to tell me?"

I knew he lived on the earth. He lived close to Relena Dorlain, and I hoped they were dating, because of what he had said to me the last time we had spoken. So I knew it was quite a trek to get to the L2 colony cluster where I lived.

"He's here. Duo. He's in the colony doing some Preventer work. I just thought you should know."

I stopped walking. I could feel my face going blank. I had worked on concealing everything concerning Duo for the past two years. This was not going to shake me. Well, at least not visibly.

"And you think that matters to me Heero?" I said coldly.

"I don't know you," he stated simply. "But I knew where you go to school, and where you usually eat lunch, and that those three girls you were with are Cassandra, Sarah, and Jelena. And I found all of that information when I hacked Duo's personal computer. I came here so I could tell you that. So you can do what you want. Ignore his presence if you want."

Heero started walking away after he finished, just as he always did. I just stared at the blank space where he used to be, and thanked God that I came to school today.

I knocked on a hotel room door the next morning. I was tired but happy. I didn't spend last night alone like past Friday nights. And I wouldn't be alone on a Friday night for a while. I went out with the man I was in love with. And he told me he loved me. We had plans for next Friday. So I was happy. I just needed to take care of one thing so bad that I had to get up early on a Saturday morning. And that one thing happened to be residing in a hotel room.

Heero Yuy opened the door. I waltzed right in. Literally, I danced. He looked positively disgusted. Perfect.

He said nothing, as expected. Again, perfect. I wanted to do the talking.

"Thank you," I said. "For telling me where Duo was."

I started dancing again. I did a turn of the room then headed for the door. But I paused as I passed him.

"Thank you."

And I turned and left the room, continuing to waltz.


End file.
